The Mark of Fiery Legend/Chapter 1: The Spark of a New Beginning
The Spark of a New Beginning is the First Chapter of The Mark of Fiery Legend This page is under construction. Plot Valius is preparing to explore around the planet with Severina & Reius. While on the way, they accidently come across strange look a likes during their first steps on their journey. Valius, Severina & Reius must investigate these strange clones & figuring out what is going on. Characters Heroes *Valius Avidracon *Reius Draganea *Flarius Draganea *Severina Zephyrius *Joshua Zephyrius Neutral Villains *Clone Corp (Coming Soon) **Corporia (Male Leader) **4 Clones ***Unnamed Clone 1 (Male) ***Unnamed Clone 2 (Female) ***Unnamed Clone 3 (Female) ***Unnamed Clone 4 (Female) Participants *Spongebob100 *Josh the Hedgehog Rules Specific Rules Roleplay Prolouge: Essential Packing The sun rises up, for a brand new day. The sunlight beams with happiness & sunshine throughout the lands as we can see a familiar hybrid at the training grounds next to the home of the Dracofenixian Hybrid Warrior of the Fenix's Piñon, he is known as Valius Avidracon. He was seen packing up only the essentials like food, water, a tent in case they camp outside, a map, a compass & his trusty axe for self defence. "I believe that's everything. Now all I need to do now is to give my friends the message." Said Valius as he writes the message to his comrades Reius & Severina. The message says "Dear Reius & Severina, I packed the essentials & I am ready to go on the journey with you. Make sure to pack only the essentials & meet me at the Dracon Training Grounds. Signed Valius" Valius whistles a messenger bird to deliver the message to Reius & Severina, the Messenger Bird flies up with the message being held by it's talons as it flies off to Reius's & Severina's location. Meanwhile, in the city of Draconia, Reius was talking with his older brother Flarius about the Fenix's Pinion. Reius, during a short pause, took a glimpse of a familiar bird perched on the brick window sill. He walked to the bird and grabbed the scroll from its claws. He read the message and put it back on the talons. Reius grabbed a white knapsack filled with essentials. "Ready to venture, my brother," he told Flarius. "Fare thee well. Come back home when you can," reminded Flarius. Reius proceeded out of the citadel and flapped his dragon wings, ready to fly. At once, he flew to the sky in high speeds and glided toward the Dracon Training Grounds. Meanwhile, on the second floor of Zephyeur Castle, Severina was carrying only a pouch of water, extra clothing, and gold coins. She noticed a familiar bird gliding toward her. It perched on the balustrade while carrying the letter before the princess. She read the letter and called for her older brother, the Ventilus King Joshua. They traded their farewells before Severina flew away using her Ancient Aerokinesis, heading for the Dracon Training Grounds. Back at the Dracon Training Grounds, Valius was seen with his packed bags, filled only with the essentials, waiting patiently for his two friends, Reius & Severina to arrive. A twinkle was seen in the vast Draconian sky. A streak of flames descended and crashed on the training grounds, leaving a small crater from its wake. A familiar Draconian emerged from the grey smoke. "I'm here!" exclaimed the Draconian—Reius Draganea. An entity enveloped in a stream of cyan electricity glided in the air and struck the ground, revealing Severina Zephyrius. She stood up and winked at Valius. "You were waiting for me, aren't you~?" "Yes, I have been waiting for your arrival, Reius & Severina." Answered Valius as he is happy to see Reius & Severina arriving just in time. "Wonderful," Severina replied. "I'm fired up, anyway!" Reius added. "It's a new adventure of a grand era!" "Very well then. Then let our journey commence. We'll be exploring vast places far & wide to see the great landmarks together, meeting new nice people." Said Valius as he began walking on a dirt path with Reius & Severina to begin their journey together. "I'm not sure where to go first, though, Valius~," Severina said. "I see your point, let's check the map to see which location to go first." Said Valius as he checks the map to see which location they would go to first. "We're in the outskirts of Draconia City in Pyronia. We need to venture in the southeast, then to the southwest, the islands named Wyvern's Teeth," said Severina. "Your very smart Indeed. Alright then, our first stop is the islands of the Wyvern's Teeth. This could be interesting, don't you think?" asked Valius. Severina took on a serious tone. "Yes, interesting, but do you think that the Wyvern's Teeth is where our first adventure begins? We are to the southeast, where the village of Crystherum is found. I am to apologize for not finishing everything in mind." "Wow, that escalated quickly," Reius commented. "Oh, I apologise for not specifying it more clearly. Alright, a village of Crystherum, it makes me wonder what are these fascinacting new species are like & their origin. Shall we?" Asked Valius as he prepares to head south-east from here with Severina & Reius. "I strongly presume that they are natural Pyronians," said Severina, walking with the two warriors. "I think I just dropped by the place," responded Reius, remembering his first visit in Crystherum. "Well now, maybe you can give us a tour of the village so we can get to know the village better. How does that sound?" Asked Valius as he also walks with Reius & Severina. "Sure, no prob," Reius replied. "All is well, then," Severina commented. Valius nodded, continues down south-east, knowing that the journey has begun. Part 1: Journey Begins, South-East Path, Village of Crystherum Valius is seen following the path south-east with Severina & Reius, while looking around the scenery. Reius gazed upon the fields of chrysanthemums. "It calms my head," he said. Severina inserted a red chrysanthemum flower behind her left ear. She put up a mild smile. "Very nice, the scenery is beautiful out here, even the flowers are blooming with a mixture happiness of the sunshine & the well moist water from the fine chance of rain weather," said Valius as he smells the flowers. "These flowers are adapted to this environment," explained Reius. "It is very peaceful" responded Valius. "What, are we staying here for eternity or are we going to the village at once?" Severina asked rhetorically. "I'm going to pretend I didn't answer that. Besides, it's better to slow down & look at the scenery, I got time, we all do. Anyway, let's keep moving." Said Valius as he keeps on moving to the village, unaware of an Antiquian watching them from the fields, feeling shy to meet them. "Pardon my unsightly manners," said Severina. She felt the presence of someone and took a glimpse of an Antiquian behind them. "Halt for a while, you two." "What took your attention, milady?" asked Reius. Severina looked at the Antiquian watching them from the fields. Valius looks on in suspicious "What's this then?" He said as he noticed the Antiquian. The Antiquian looked on with a smile on his face & said "Hello" in a calm, yet creepy manner. "Don't be afraid." "Greetings, young man. What's your name?" Reius asked. Severina, while smiling behind Reius, secretly prepared her halberd just in case, in response to Valius' observation. "I don't have a name. I'm sorry." Responded the Male Antiquian. Valius felt a bit surprised that the Male Antiquian doesn't have a name at all. "How strange. A fellow Antiquian with no name." "I am severely concerned," Severina said as she walked towards the nameless man. "PHOTOS promises all Antiquians to give each of them a name using the persons who care for them the most as his instruments for his special plan. Why do you, of all entities, have no name at all? Where art thine mother and father?" she asked him. The Nameless Male Antiquian didn't speak as he walked away without any remorse. "Wait, come back! We have so many questions about your life mysteries." Said Valius, trying to stop the nameless male Antiquian from leaving, but in a friendly manner. "This is surreal, an Antiquian with no name. How was that possible?" "His existence is strange, I say. Moreover, he does not display any form of respect towards the royals," said Reius, crossing his arms. "Something smells fishy. But we can't tell what it is. It is unlike an Antiquian to show no respect whatsoever." Said Valius, wondering why the nameless male Antiquian didn't respond. "Either that or he's just being shy." "I have to say, there is no excuse for disrespect, yet it really feels odd," Severina said. "Indeed. Anyways, let's keep going. There's no telling if we ever run into him again." Said Valius as he continue going down the path to the village with Severina & Reius, but still wonder why would their be a Nameless Antiquian in existence. In the village... "We have arrived, I see," said Severina. "It's just a small village, but it looks awesome, y'know?" complimented Reius, gazing upon the two-storey brick houses with crenellated walls on top, resembling medieval towers. "Well, we need to drop by the nexus hall. We need the Lady of Crystherum to help us with some information." "Hmm, we need to ask her about the southwest archipelago and history of precedent nameless Antiquians. If she knew..." wondered Severina. "There's only one way to find out. Let us go find the Lady of Crystherum." Said Valius as he begins searching around the village for the Lady of Crystherm with Reius & Severina. "Reius, Severina, let's spread out, we'll cover more ground of the village that way" Reius immediately responded, "More like: I'll show you the way. We'll save more time this way. Let us go forth, shall we?" Severina nodded her head in agreement. "He's right. He knows the village well. You need to remember our capabilities too, you know. It's not just you." "Right sorry. I do have one question, about what you said earlier after the nameless Antiquian left. What is this about PHOTOS having a special plan? Is it a secret we can't know?" Asked Valius, filled with questions about the special plan. "By Zephyr, don't you know about it? You're an Antiquian, you know. As one, you are supposed to be familiar about it," Severina answered. "It's to gather all the Antiquians sealed by PHOTOS' embodiment beneath Astralis, the cosmic continent on centermost Antiquus. Bear that in mind; it's basics of learning the Ancient Codex at magic school," said Reius. "Not if you did not do so, if it is true..." "It appear that I have been training so much in my life, that I did not know about it, all I can think about is protecting my homeland from any incoming invaders. My apologies. Since when did we all know about this special plan?" Asked Valius, wondering about the special plan itself. "From magic school," Reius answered in chorus. "Interesting. Now then, let's continue on & figure out this nameless problem." Said Valius as he continue to follow Reius & Severina, unaware of 3 more female Antiquians watching them. In the citadel... While they are sitting on the antique benches in the citadel's lounge, a fair woman with long brown hair and dressed in a white ruffled blouse paired with a long orange dress with floral prints. "Greetings, Lady Chrysthine," greeted Reius. "Oh, greetings, Reius of Draconia. I see you've brought thine friends with thee. Is everything fine in the city?" "Yes, milady," Reius answered. "Anyways, I wanna introduce to you my friends. This is Severina and the other is Valius." "Severina of the famed Zephyrius clan? I am greatly familiar with thee, thy Highness," Chrysthine told Severina. "Tis a pleasure to meet you, Lady Chrysthine," said Severina. "How fareth your brother King Joshua, miliege?" Chrysthine asked her. "He's doing very well during his reign," Severina answered. "And this warrior here named Valius? I perceive that a surge of two powers is within him," Chrysthine observed. "Why yes. I am a Dracofenixian. My father is a dragon & my mother a phoenix. It is a pleasure to meet your acquaintance." Said Valius, showing respect to the fair Lady Chrysthine. "That explains everything. A child of two legends! Who art thy Draconian father and thy Fenixian mother? I am intrigued," asked Chrysthine. Valius answered, "My father is known as 'Meteorius Avidracon' and my mother is known as 'Solearia Phoenesia'." "The famed 'Meteorius', the former ruler of Draconia City, is your father? I believe that you have inherited his indomitable strength and overflowing compassion for his people. Your Fenixian mother, too. She is just as soft as her heart," Chrysthine remarked. "Thank you for your kind words of my mother & father. But you see, there is a reason why Reius, Severina & I came to you. You see the reason being is that we have a problem. We need your help identify the nameless Antiquians we saw earlier today." Said Valius. "More Coming Soon" Category:Roleplays